


小叔叔29

by Sasukee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukee/pseuds/Sasukee





	小叔叔29

“还有就是，”蝎默了默，目光扫过自己手指上的戒指，“我的道歉并不是为了迪的事情。”

“……”

“刚刚你走了之后，佩恩要我查大蛇丸的资金进账和出账……我查到大蛇丸有一半资金全都转移到了家族的名义下，而这部分资金来源就是我们几个月卖给黑三角那几个家族的货……迪达拉今晚炸掉的只是其中一批。你说得没错，大蛇丸和志村团藏合作，背叛了家族，而且还把这条资金链的所有流程数据都交给了团藏。”蝎说到这里眼底开始泛出冰冷的光泽，“也就是说，现在团藏手里已经有了家族贩毒的证据，而且这不是一个小数量。而家族的这条线，是晓组织牵引的。”

“……”

“但家族似乎并不打算把这个事情压下去……大蛇丸和团藏明天就要启程去那不勒斯了，这个消息不会有错，佩恩想在今晚提前安排我们的人去大蛇丸那边，但刚刚家族那边却派人过来，说这个事情不需要晓再插手。”

“现在告诉我，蝎。那部分钱，”带土并没有耐心再听下去，眼神已经沉了下来，“现在在哪里？”

这才是最后的重点。

蝎盯着地板，沉默了几秒，而后一手摸过自己的鼻梁：“家族把它存在了八年前你用来竞标地下城的那张信托卡上。”

宇智波带土用了不下五秒的时间盯着对面的人，眼底全是死寂。而后他轻轻舔过下唇，漠然地偏过脑袋看向窗外。尽管他的脸看起来很平静，然而一只手早已紧握成拳，青筋甚至突起在皮肤表层，深不可见的眼底也泛起阴冷的戾气。

“我们都没想到家族接收了你的所有资产后，还在某些项目上保留了你的名义……现在看来，他们应该是想把这晓组织惹出来的脏水往你身上泼了……”红发男人的眼底已经流露出愧疚的神色，这愧疚感甚至如涨潮般蔓延过他的胸腔，他依旧盯着地板，十指紧紧交叠在一起，十分生硬，“老大，我们……”

“不用说了，我知道了。”

事实证明卡卡西的猜测并没有错……在交易链上仅仅占有使用权，但所有权的名义却并没有做任何变动，这对某些只能在暗地里进行的交易可谓是求之不得的特权……带土一时揉过自己的眉心，说实话他从未有想过自己也会替别人背黑锅的这一天，偏偏现在这黑锅他还不能甩，一甩的话砸死的可能就是晓组织。

从小生养在宇智波，他清楚那群老骨头的手段有多狠辣，晓现在只是他们眼里的一把利器，虽说是用得极其顺手的利器，但并不代表就是非用不可的，必要的时候，完全可以抛弃……

“老大，”蝎这时定了定神，重新抬头正视着对面的人，“佩恩和我们商量过了。毒是我们走的，窑子是我们建的，就算都是家族的安排，但我们也确确实实去执行了。而大蛇丸的叛变也是我们内部的事情，本来和你就没有半点关系，所以这个事情我们自己会……”

“你们自己会处理？”带土冷笑一声，顿时目光阴冷地盯住蝎，“你告诉我你们要怎么自己处理？准备无期还是死刑？蝎，你搞清楚现在的状况了吗？”他忽然站起身，眼神也明显暴躁起来，却还是压低声音，“无论是无期还是死刑，让你们自己去处理，最终处决你们的刽子手不是什么志村团藏，也不是大蛇丸，而是宇智波的那群老东西——我可以说得更清楚一点，背不背这个罪名，你们没有任何选择权！”

他已经懒得再看蝎一眼，烦躁地挠过头发，一回头又看到卡卡西从卧室里走出来。

“现在说这些废话又有什么用。”卡卡西慢步走近时，目光冷淡地扫过带土和蝎，随即便将一张纸条递给前者。纸条上是一串电话号码，带土扫了一眼，又抬头盯住卡卡西：“你什么意思？”


End file.
